Parabole de l'Enfant prodigue
La Parabole de l'Enfant prodigue ou du Fils prodigue de manière plus actuelle, est l'une des paraboles les plus connues de Jésus de Nazareth. Cette histoire se trouve dans l'Évangile selon Luc 15:11–32 du Nouveau Testament. Ce texte est également célèbre dans le monde de la Linguistique, car il fut couramment employé à partir du XIXe siècle, comme texte de base à traduire dans une autre langue, pour servir d'exemple et montrer l'aspect général d'un texte écrit dans cette langue. C'est notamment à l'occasion de l'enquête de Coquebert de Montbret entre 1807 et 1812, que la Parabole de l'Enfant prodigue sera traduite et adaptée dans la plupart des langues et dialectes de France, avec le concours des représentants de l'administration de chaque département français. Le résultat de cette enquête sera publié dans un ouvrage intitulé Mélanges sur les langues, dialectes et patois : collection de la Parabole de l'enfant prodigue ; travail sur la Géographie de la langue française, etc. et signé E. Coquebert de Montbret et J. Labouderie (voir ici le texte intégral) ; ouvrage qui constitue en quelque sorte, le premier travail géolinguistique (ou dialectologique) jamais réalisé. Voir l'ouvrage original : Mélanges sur les langues, dialectes et patois : collection de la Parabole de l'enfant prodigue ; travail sur la Géographie de la langue française, etc. / par E. Coquebert de Montbret et J. Labouderie Texte en Français Un homme avait deux fils. Le plus jeune dit à son père : mon père, donne-moi la part de bien qui doit me revenir. Et le père leur partagea son bien. Peu de jours après, le plus jeune fils, ayant tout ramassé, partit pour un pays éloigné, où il dissipa son bien en vivant dans la débauche. Lorsqu'il eut tout dépensé, une grande famine survint dans ce pays, et il commença à se trouver dans le besoin. Il alla se mettre au service d'un des habitants du pays, qui l'envoya dans ses champs garder les pourceaux. Il aurait bien voulu se rassasier des caroubes que mangeaient les pourceaux, mais personne ne lui en donnait. Étant rentré en lui-même, il se dit : Combien de mercenaires chez mon père ont du pain en abondance, et moi, ici, je meurs de faim ! Je me lèverai, j'irai vers mon père, et je lui dirai : Mon père, j'ai péché contre le ciel et contre toi, je ne suis plus digne d'être appelé ton fils ; traite-moi comme l'un de tes mercenaires. Et il se leva, et alla vers son père. Comme il était encore loin, son père le vit et fut ému de compassion, il courut se jeter à son cou et le baisa. Le fils lui dit : Mon père, j'ai péché contre le ciel et contre toi, je ne suis plus digne d'être appelé ton fils. Mais le père dit à ses serviteurs : Apportez vite la plus belle robe, et l'en revêtez ; mettez-lui un anneau au doigt, et des souliers aux pieds. Amenez le veau gras, et tuez-le. Mangeons et réjouissons-nous ; car mon fils que voici était mort, et il est revenu à la vie ; il était perdu, et il est retrouvé. Et ils commencèrent à se réjouir. Or, le fils aîné était dans les champs. Lorsqu'il revint et approcha de la maison, il entendit la musique et les danses. Il appela un des serviteurs, et lui demanda ce que c'était. Ce serviteur lui dit : ton frère est de retour, et, parce qu'il l'a retrouvé en bonne santé, ton père a tué le veau gras. Il se mit en colère, et ne voulut pas entrer. Son père sortit, et le pria d'entrer. Mais il répondit à son père : voici, il y a tant d'années que je te sers, sans avoir jamais transgressé tes ordres, et jamais tu ne m'as donné un chevreau pour que je me réjouisse avec mes amis. Et quand ton fils est arrivé, celui qui a mangé ton bien avec des prostituées, c'est pour lui que tu as tué le veau gras ! Mon enfant, lui dit le père, tu es toujours avec moi, et tout ce que j'ai est à toi ; mais il fallait bien s'égayer et se réjouir, parce que ton frère que voici était mort et qu'il est revenu à la vie, parce qu'il était perdu et qu'il est retrouvé. Versions de la Parabole Nous essaierons ici de reproduire le plus grand nombre possible de traductions de la Parabole de l'Enfant prodigue, en nous centrant toutefois sur les régions qui nous intéressent, soit principalement les Alpes. -- EN CONSTRUCTION -- Italien Version moderne Un uomo aveva due figli. Il più giovane di loro disse al padre: "Padre, dammi la parte dei beni che mi spetta". Ed egli divise fra loro i beni. Dopo non molti giorni, il figlio più giovane, messa insieme ogni cosa, partì per un paese lontano e vi sperperò i suoi beni, vivendo dissolutamente. Quando ebbe speso tutto, in quel paese venne una gran carestia ed egli cominciò a trovarsi nel bisogno. Allora si mise con uno degli abitanti di quel paese, il quale lo mandò nei suoi campi a pascolare i maiali. Ed egli avrebbe voluto sfamarsi con i baccelli che i maiali mangiavano, ma nessuno gliene dava. Allora, rientrato in sé, disse: "Quanti servi di mio padre hanno pane in abbondanza e io qui muoio di fame! Io mi alzerò e andrò da mio padre, e gli dirò: 'Padre, ho peccato contro il cielo e contro di te: non sono più degno di essere chiamato tuo figlio; trattami come uno dei tuoi servi'". Egli dunque si alzò e tornò da suo padre. Ma mentre egli era ancora lontano, suo padre lo vide e ne ebbe compassione; corse, gli si gettò al collo e lo baciò. E il figlio gli disse: "Padre, ho peccato contro il cielo e contro di te: non sono più degno di essere chiamato tuo figlio". Ma il padre disse ai suoi servi: "Presto, portate qui la veste più bella e rivestitelo, mettetegli un anello al dito e dei calzari ai piedi; portate fuori il vitello ingrassato, ammazzatelo, mangiamo e facciamo festa, perché questo mio figlio era morto ed è tornato in vita; era perduto ed è stato ritrovato". E si misero a fare gran festa. Or il figlio maggiore si trovava nei campi, e mentre tornava, come fu vicino a casa, udì la musica e le danze. Chiamò uno dei servi e gli domandò che cosa succedesse. Quello gli disse: "È tornato tuo fratello e tuo padre ha ammazzato il vitello ingrassato, perché lo ha riavuto sano e salvo". Egli si adirò e non volle entrare; allora suo padre uscì e lo pregava di entrare. Ma egli rispose al padre: "Ecco, da tanti anni ti servo e non ho mai trasgredito un tuo comando; a me però non hai mai dato neppure un capretto per far festa con i miei amici; ma quando è venuto questo tuo figlio che ha sperperato i tuoi beni con le prostitute, tu hai ammazzato per lui il vitello ingrassato". Il padre gli disse: "Figliolo, tu sei sempre con me e ogni cosa mia è tua; ma bisognava far festa e rallegrarsi, perché questo tuo fratello era morto ed è tornato in vita; era perduto ed è stato ritrovato". Version ancienne _ Dialecte istro-vénitien Un omo el gaveva do fioi. El più zovine el gà dito a el pare: "Pare, dame la banda che la me speta de tuta l'eredità". Cusì el pare gà spartì in do la soa eredità. Dopo un fià de zorni el fio più zovine, dopo gaver ingrumà le so robe, el xè partido per un paese sai lontan indove che el se gà magnà tuti i schei cole batone. Co che el gà finido tuto, in quel paese no se rivava più a catar gnanca un tochetin de pan per colpa de na carestia e lu gà scominsà a acorzesene. Aloi se gà meso a disposizion de un sior del logo e sto lo gà mandà intei campi a vardar i porci. Quel poareto qua pensava de impignirse co le robe che magnava i porci, ma no rivava a catar nisun che ghe ne dassi. Perzò el xè rivà a pensar tra de lu: "Quanti servi a casa de mio pare i gà almen el pan per sopraviver e qua mi no tegno gnente! Andarò de lu e ghe disarò: Pare gò pecà contro el Ciel e contro de ti, no me sento più de farme ciamar tuo fio. Tratime come un tuo servo, te prego" E cusì che el gà desiso de tornar del pare. Co el jera ancora lontan de casa, el pare lo gà notado e, con un bel fià de comozion indoxo, ghe xe andà incontro, lo gà ciolto e basado per benin. El fio ghe disi: "Pare gò peca contro el Ciel e contro de ti; no me poso più far ciamar tuo fio". Ma el pare el gà ciamado i servi disendoghe: "Fasé in freta! Porté qua el vestio più bel e coverzelo, meteghe l'anel al dedo e le scarpe ai piè. Ciapè el vedelo più graxo e copadelo. Magnemo, fasemo feston perché sto mio fio el jera morto e xe tornà vivo, el jera perdudo e el xe stado catado denovo". Cusì tuti i gà scominsà a far feston. Ma el fio mazor el jera drìo tornar dei campi e, rente ala casa, el gà sentido el casin; cusì gà ciamà un servo de el pare domandadoghe: "Cossa xe tuta sta roba?" E el servo ghe risposi: "Xè tornado tuo fradel e vostro pare ne gà fato copar el vedelo più graso, perché el fio xè tornado san e salvo". A scoltar quela roba el se gà inrabiado e no el ghe ne voleva saver de entrar anca lu. El pare aloi xè andà fora e lo gà pregado ma el fio el ghe gà dito: "Pare, mi te iuto e te servo de un bel toco, no gò mai sgarado nisun tuo ordine e no gò mai podesto ciorme un cavretin per far festa anca mi co i miei amisi. Deso sto tuo fio, dopo che se gà speso tuto co le batone, xè tornà, per lu ti gà fato copar el vedelo più graso" Ghe risposi aloi el pare: "Fio mio, ti ti son sempre co mi e tuto quel che go xe tuo, ma dovevimo far sto feston e boresso, perché sto tuo poaro fradel el jera morto e xè tornado vivo, el jera perduto e xe stado catado denovo". _ Piémontais Dialecte d'Alessandria In òm l'éiva dói fiói. Er pu giovo ëd sti fiói l'ha dicc a sò pari: “Papà, dami ra part dij ben ch'om toca!”. E lu o j'ha spartì e o j'ha dacc ra soa part. E da léi a pochi dì, er fió pu giovo l'ha facc su tut e l'è andacc ant in pais lontan, e là l'ha sgarà tut er facc sò a fè der sbauci. E quand ch'o n'èiva pu nént afacc, i è stacc 'na gran carestia ant col pais, e lu l'ha prinsipià a slantè par vivi. E l'è andacc e o s'è antrodot an ca 'd jeun dij sitadin 'd col pais ch'o l'ha mandà a ra sò cassinna a fè ra vuardia ai ghén. E bramava d'ampiss ra panza der giandori ch'i mangiavu ij ghén, e anseun a-j na dava. Ma quand ch'l'ha vist o sò disingan, l'ha dicc: "O quanta gent 'd servissi an cà 'd mè pari, ch'i han der pan a uffa, e méi acsichì a ma mór dra fam! L'è mèj ch'a m'àussa, e ch'a vaga da mè pari, e a-j dirò: Papà, méi a i hò mancà còntra o Sé e còntra téi. A 'n mérit gnanca pu d'essi ciamà tò fió. Tratmi 'mè ch'a fissa jeun d'o tò servissi". E su ch'l'è stacc, l'è andacc da sò pari. Antratant ch'l'era ancora lontan, sò papà o l'ha vist e pijà da ra compassion o j'è cors ancòntra e o n'ha brassà er còl, e ol l'ha basà. E is fió o j'ha dicc: "Papà, i hò mancà còntra o Sé e còntra 'd téi. A 'm mérit gnanca d'essi ciamà tò fió". Er pari l'ha dicc ai sò servidor: "Prest, tiré fòra l'avstì pu pressios, e butèjli andòss, e mitij l'anel ant o dij e ij stivalèn ai pè. E amnè chì er vidèl grass, e massèli, e ch'os mangia e ch'os staga alegrament. Përché ist mè fió l'era mòrt e l'è risussità, o s'era pers e o s'è trovà". E léi i han prinsipià a fè 'n grand past e stèssni alégher. Anlora er fió prim a l'era an campagna e quand ch'o tornava, e avzinàndsi a ra ca, l'ha santì ch'i sonavo e ch'i balavo. E l'ha ciamà jeun dij servidor e ol l'ha interogà su ch'l'era su chì. E l'àter l'ha rispòst: "L'é tornà a ca tò fradel e tò pari l'ha massà in vidèl grass përché ol l'ha ricuperà san e salv". E lu l'é andacc an còlra e 'n voriva pu intrè drent; donca l'è surtì fòra er pari, ch'l'ha prinsipià a pregheli. Ma lu a l'ha rispòst e l'ha dicc al sò pari: "L'è zà tancc ani che méi at serv, e a n'hò maj trasgredì jeun dij tò órdin, e 'n t' m'hai maj dacc in cravèt par ch'a 'm la godissa con ij mè amis. Ma da dòp ch'o j'è avnì chì is tò fió, ch' l'ha divorà tut er facc sò con der doni 'mè si séja, t'hai massà par lu er videl grass". Ma er pari o j'ha dicc: "Fió, téi t'èi sémper con méi, e tut col ch'a i hò méi l'é tò. Ma l'era ben giust da fé in gran past e da fé festa përchè is tò fradel l'era mòrt e l'è risussità; o s'era pers e o s'è trovà". _ Dialecte de Megolo (Ossola) In om gh'èva doi fieui. Al pussè giùin 'l gh'à dicc al sò pà: "Pà, dàm col ch'a 'm spèta dl'eredità". Alora 'l pà l'à spartì col ch'o gh'eva tra i doi fieuj. Dopo 'n quaich dì, 'l fieul pussè giuin l'à ramasso' i so robb e l'è partì pa 'n paés luntàn. Lì l'à scperpero' fòra tut dàndosi a la bèla vita. Scpés fòra tut, in col paés lì l'è gnoa 'na gràn carestia, e lui l'à comincio' ad avegh da bseugn. Alora o' s'è mès al servizi d'in scior da col paés lì, e l'è naj pai camp a pasculà i peurc. U' voreva mangià anca lui i giand di peurc, ma 'nciun o'g ni dàva. Alora l'à penso' 'ntra da lui:" Varda ti, quénti ch'ij lavuri sota al me pà, e mi a som chì a fà la fam! Adès a vagh dal mè pa e a'g disi: Pà a j'ò pecà contra da ti e contra 'ln signur, a'm meriti pu da èsa 'l teu fieul. Tràtam com'in teu garzon". Alora l'è partì e l'è torno' ndré dal seu pà. Quand l'era 'ncora lontàn, 'l pà l'eva gia vist e l'eva già cors incontra al fieul par brasciàl su. Al fieul o'gha dicc alora:"Pà a j'ò pecà contra da ti e contra 'ln signur, a'm meriti pu da èsa 'l teu fieul". Ma 'l pà u'gh à subit dicc ai servi:"Presto, portéi chì 'l vestì pissè bìl e vestìl su. Metìgh 'n anél 'ntàl dèl e 'n para ëd scarp int'ij péj. Portéj 'l videl gras, masèl, mangioma e foma fescta, parché cost fieul chì l'era meurt e l'è torno' in vita". E ij han taco' a fà fescta. 'l fieul pussé grand l'era 'nti camp e quand l'è turno' a cà l'ha sentu la musica e i bàl. Alora l'ha ciamo' 'n servo e o gh'a domando' cosa l'èra tut col bordél. 'l servo o gh'a rispost ch'l'èra torno' 'l seu fradél san e salvo e 'l pà l'eva faj mazà 'l videl pissè gràs perché l’era turnà a cà san e salvo. Lui o’s’ha rabio’ e voreva mia nà dintar. Alura ‘l pà l’è naj fòra për pregàl. Ma col o’gha dicc: “Pà, mi ijn ténti ani che sun chì a servìt, e j’ho mai trasgredì ‘n tò ordin e ti t’i me mai daj ‘n cravet për fa festa insèma ai mè amisc. Adès col lì o torna dop c’la pacià fòra tuti i to sòd insèma ai plòji, e ti t’ig mazi ‘l vidél pissé gràs. E ‘l pa o’gha dicc: “Fieul, ti t’se sempar con mi e col ch’l’è mè l’è anca teu. Ma adès o’guà fa festa e stà alegri, përchè l’teu fradél l'era meurt e l'è torno' in vita, s’era perdu e l’è staj ritruvo’”. _ Franco-provençal Parler savoyard de Maurienne _ Parler valaisan (St-Maurice) _ Occitan alpin Parler de Briançon Un certain homme avia dou fils. Lous plus jouve disé à soun père: moun père, doura me la pourtion d'ô ben que me reven; et lou père partagé soû bei. Et pas gâire de jours aprés, lou cadet ayant amassa tout ce qu'o l'avià se nané vouiaja dians un pâi eiloïgna et o l'y dissipé tout soun patrimoueine en viven dian la deibaoucha. Apré qu'o lougué tout cousouma, larribé ura granda famina *famira dians aquela countrâ, et coumencé à manqua d'ô nécessaire. O se nané et se bité o service d'un d'os habitants d'o pâii que lou mandé (envouié) dian sa meisoun de campagnapar y garda loû couchoû. Eiqui o louria vourgu rempli soun ventre de lâ peârâillâ que loû puer minjavan. Mais dengu (persoura) n'in dourava. Reveran en si meime, o disé : que de mercenérei an de pan en aboundança dian la meisoun de moun père, et iou, a muérou eici de fan. A me levarei d'eici et anarei trouba moun père, et li direi : moun père, ai pecha countra lou ciel et countre vous. A ne siou plus digne d'esse apela vouôtre fils, trata me couma un d'aqueloû que soun a voûotrou gagei. Et se levant o vengué troubâ soun père : o l'era encara luen lorsque soun père l'apercevé ; toucha de coumpassioun, o courré en assi, se jeté à soun coûa et lou beisé. Soun fils li disé, moun père, ai pecha countra lou ciel et countra vous, a ne siou pas mai digne de pourtâ lou noum de voûotre enfant. Aloura lou père disé à sou serviteur : apourta vite sa premiera roba et l'en abilla ; bita li ura baga (vira) o den et de soulier à soû pé. Amera un vé gras et tua lou, et minjen et fasen bouara chera. Parceque mon fils, que veici, era mouor et o reviou, o l'era perdu et o li retrouba et ei coumenceran à fa festin. Mais lou fils ainé, qui era ô chân, se vengué et lorsqu'o s'aprouchave d'o lougi, o l'entendé lou councer et lou brut d'aquelou que dansavan. O l'apelé un d'o doumestiquei, et li demandé ceque l'era. Lou doumestiquei li repoundé : vouotre frere ei revengu et voûotre père a tua un vé gras parcequ'o l'a retrouba en bouara santa. Mais o se n'endigné e o ne vouria pa intrâ ; soun père sourté et lou prié d'intrâ. E repounden à soun père o li disé : moun père veiqui que depuis tant d'ans qu'a vous servou, qu'a n'ai jamais (jamai) passa voûotre ordre, o ne m'avez cependant jamais doura un chabro para me regalâ abe mous amii. Mais aprés que vouotre aoutre garçoun qui a deipensa tout soun ben abe de courtisara ei de retour veiqui qu'o l'avé tua par si lou vé gras. Soun père li disé : moun fils o sé toujous abé mi e tout ce qu'ai ei à vous. Mais la charia nous diverti et nous rejouii, parceque vouotre frère era mouer et o l'i resuscita, o l'avia peri et ol a eita souva. _ Parler du Monêtier Un home avia dou bos. Lou plu jouve de içou dissé à soun père : Moun père, douna mé ço que me duou reveni de votre ben. E lou père lour fazé lou partaje de soun ben. Paouc de jours après, lou plus jouve d'eiquelou doû bos, après aver ramassa tout ço qu'aoul avié, s'en ané diens un païs estranjié ben luen, ounte aoû dissipé tout soun ben diens la granda deipensaè en deibaoucha. Après qu'aoul agué tout deipensa, l'arribé una granda famina diens iquaou païs ilaï, é aoû cheigué diens lou bezouin. Aoû s'en ané dounc é s'attaché aou service d'un daous habitans daou païs ; iqueit lou mandé diens sa meisoun de la terra per l'y garda lou couchou ; aoul auria ita ben aise de rempli soun ventre de la scorça que lou couchou minjavan, mé persona li n'en baillava. Anfin, après s'eissei beta à pensa diens si-même, aoû dissé : Quan l'y a de valès soulda à ço de moun père, que an maï de po que la loù n'en cha, é mi muérou de fam ! Cha me leva è ana trouba moun père é cha que li disa : Moun père, a ai pecha countra lou ciel è countra vous è a ne siou pas dinié d'eissei-z-appela vouostre bot ; trata-me couma un daoû valès que soun à votra paya. Aoû se levé douncque é aoû vengué trouba soun père : é quant aoul éra encara ben luen, soun père l'entrevegue é aoû n'en fougé sézi de coumpassioun ; é courrant après si, aoû se tapé à soun couol é lou beizé. E soun bot li dissé : Moun père, a iay pecha countra lou ciel é countra vous, é a ne siou pas dinié d'eissei-z-appela vouostre bot. Aloura, lou père dissé à sou valès : Pourta vite la plus bella roba é lou n'en vité, é bota li una vira aou dé é de sabata aou pé ; mena aoussi lou vel gras è tua-lou ; minjen et fazen bonna chiera parçoqué moun bot que veiqui éra mort é aoul ei ressuscita ; aoul éra perdu é aoul ei retrouba. Li commençaroun douncque de fa un festin. Cependant soun bot l'einé, que éra diens la terra, revengué, é quant aoû fougué proche de la meisoun, aoul intendé lou tapaje d'eiquelou que dansavan. Aoul appelé douncque un daou valès è aou li demandé ço que l'éra. Lou valès li respoundé : L'ei vaotre frère qu'ei revengu é vaotre père a tua lou vel gras parçoque aoul ei revengu en sanda. Iço l'ayant beta en couléra, aou ne vourgué pas entra dien la meisoun ; mè soun père sourtigué par lou-n-en pria. Aoû li fazé iqueta reiponsa : Veiqui dejio tant d'ans qu'a vou servou é a ne vous ai jamai désobéi en ren de ço que voû m'avès coummanda, é quoéqu'ico, voû ne m'avès jamaï douna un chabrot par me diverti avou mou camarade. Mè tout de suite que vaotre aoutre bot que a minja soun ben avou de fena perdua, ei revengu, avous avès tua per si lou vel gras. Aloura, lou père li dissé : Moun filh, voû sia toujours avou mi è tout ce qu'a iay ei voastre, mè la charié fa un festin è nou rejouï parço que voatre frère éra mort, aoul ei ressuscita ; aoul éra perdu e aoul ei retrouba. _ Parler d'Oulx Un homme avie doû bos ; le plu jouve de ilou dit à soun paire : douna-me la poursioun de votre ben que me reven ; é ou lour a partaja soun ben ; é pa gaire de joû apré ayen rebâta tout soun butin, le bot le plu jouve s'en ei ana vouyaja dinz un pai eilougna ounte oul a deigailla tout soun aveire en deibauchâ. Quant oul a agu tout counsuma ; l'ei arriba une grande famine din qué paï, é oul a coumensa a jasi din le besoun. On s'en ei ana en service su d'un de quellou dou paï que l'a manda à sa cassine per garda lou courrin, é ou languissié de se rempli le ventre de la crosa que lou courrins minjavan, ma nengu gli en dounave. Tourna en si-meime ou di : quan gli ale de journari din la meisoun de moun paire qu'an de pan an aboundanse, é mi a crépou de fan. La vente qu'a me léve et qu'ane trouva moun paire è qu'a gli dise : Paire, ai pecha countre le cée é countre vou ; a siou pa mai digne de pourta yeure le noun de votre bot ; fazé de mi un de votrei domestiquei. E ou s'ei leva et oul ei vengu à soun paire, et quant oul éra enca len, soun paire l'a vi, é toucha de coumpassioun ou li a sauta au col et ou l'a baisa é le bot li a di : Paire, a siou pa mai digne de pourta yeure le noun de votre bot ; fazè de mi un de votrei domestiquei. All'oure lou paire dit à son valez : Vite, pourta-me sa plu belle ganache, abilla-lou, bitta gli sa vire à soun den, é de sebata aou pé ; adusé-me un vée gra é matté-lou, é minjen é banquetien que moun bot ére mort é oul ei ressucita, oul ére perdu é oul ei retrouba ; é i coumenceiran à banquetia. L'autre frère plu veil ére aou chans ; en arrient è s'approchan de la meisoun, oul a entendu de la musique è de chansouns ; oul a appela un valé et gli a demanda ce que li avié. Le valé li repoundi : Votre fraire ei arriba é votre paire a fai tua un vée gra que votre fraire ei vengu en bonne sanda. Veiqui que le bot se bitte à bisca é ou mai vougueire intra din la meisoun. All'oure le paire vengu fore coumença de le pria ; me ye repounden à soun paire gli di : Veiqui jo tan d'ans qu'a vou servou ; ai jamai essublia nengu de votrou ordrei é jamai vou m'avé douna un chabrot per fa fête abou mous amis ; mais yeure que votre autre bot ei arriva é qu'à degailla tout soun ben abou de garça, vou gli tua un vée gra. Le paire gli repound : Tu sia toujou eita abou mi, é tout ce qu'ei miau ei tiau, etc. _ Parler de Fenestrelles À REVOIR Un paire avia dou guerçouns ; le plus giouve dit à son paire : Paire, douna-me la part de ben qu'a me reven , è le paire al a fait la pars qu'a lour revenian de soun ben. E après aver butta toute sa robe insem, le guerçoun plus giouve à s'en es ana dins un pais éleugnà ont al à dissipa tout son ben en débauchia. E quand ai a agu lini tout, gli (1) a agu une grande famine dins que pais, è el alla començà à manqua da necessére. E al es ana se ferma clés un das abitans de ([ué pais, que lou manda à sa campagne à garda lou courins ; al ouguére desirà d'emplir son ventre das aglans que amingiavou lou courins é panun ni en donave. Ma entra in si-même a s'ê dit : Gaire (2) de valets din la mésoun de mon paire qu'ai an de pan in aboundance ; é mi méourou ici de fam. Me leverei donne, anarei à moun paire é gli direi : Paire, a iei pec'cià countre le cel e countre vous. Mi soun pas mei digne d'esse appela voutre flgl; tratà-me coume un de voutrou valets. A s'é leva é al es ana da soun paire , é tandis qu'ai ère unca leugn, soun paire a l'a vit, a gli ana incouutre, a gli è sauta a col c a l'a ;sa et liaisà. K le figl a gli a dit : Paire, mi l'ei peccià coiiiitre le ce! é countie vous, mi souii pa mei digue d'esse appela voutre figl. E le paire al a dit à sou valets: Vite, vite, porta la plus belle robe, biittà gli la su, butta gli l'aQuel a dé, é lou choui^iés à pé. E mena le vel gras, tuà lou e (lui fassou bouu repas è grande fête penjué moun figl ère mort, 6 al è ressuscita; al ère perdu é al è retrouba. Le tigl plus vieil ère a la campagne é (|uand al a entendu lou councerts et senti la dansa, al a demanda à un servitour ço ijue l'ère. Quel à gli a repoundn , Voutre fraire al é tourna, et voutre paire a tua le vel gras perqué al c vengu san è salv. Quel ana in coulére, a voulia pas intrà, éle paire sourtit é le pria. Ma el a gli a repoundu : Dou tant de temps que mi vous servou e-l-ei jamès trasgredi voutrous ordri, où m'avé giamai donna un ciabrin permingia abou mous amis; in.i (piel voutre figl qu'ai a devourà tout soun ben abou la fenna de mauvèse vite, ous avè tuà per el le vel gras. Le paire gli a dit : Moun (igl, tu sià tongiourn abou mi, tout ço qu'ai è téoun. Ma al ère giust de là fête perqué toun fraire ère mort, è al è ressuscita; al ère perdu, è al ê retrouba. _ Ancien dialecte vaudois À REVOIR Un home ac duj filh, e lo plus jove dis al paire : paire, dona a mi la partia de la substancia que se coven a mi; e départie a los la substancia. E en après non nioti dia, lo filh plus jove, ajustas totas cosas, ane en peregrinage en lognana région, e degaste aqui la soa substancia, vivent luxuriosamcnt. E pois (pi'el ac consuma lotas cosas, grant fam fo fait en aquella région, E el commence bave besogna ; e ane e se ajoste a un ciptadin daquella région. E trames le en la soa vila qu'el paisses li porc; e cubitava umplir lo seo ventre de las silicas que manjavan li porc, e alcun ne donava a le. Me retorna en si dis : Quanti mercenarbabundian de pan en la meison del nieo paire, mes (?) yo périsse aici de fam ! Yo me levarey e anarey al mio paire e direy a le : paire, yo pechey al cel e devant tu e ia non soy degne esse appela lo teo filh, fay mi enayma un de li teo mercenar. E levant, vencal seo paire. Mes corne el fos encara de long, lo seo paire vec lui e fo mogu de misericordia, e corrent, cagic sobre lo col de le e bayse le.E lo filh dis à le : paire, yo pechey al cel e devant tu, yo ne soy degne esse apella lo teo filh. Mes lo paire dis al seo serf: fo;?) raporta viaçament la purmiera vestiinenta e vestic le; e doue anel en la man de le e caucainentas en li pe, e ameni vedel gras e l'occien, e manjen e alegran ; car aquest meo filh era mort e es reviscola, e era perdu e es atroba ; e commenceron alegrar. Mes lo filh de le plus velh era al camp e cuui el vengues e s'apropies à la nieisoii , aiivie la calaniella e la c-oinpanla : e appelé un de li serf o dcniaude quai fossau a(|uestas cosas, e el dis a le ; Lo teo fraiie veuc e lo teo paire oceis vedel gras, car el receop lui sait". Mes el fo endejxiia c non voila intrar. Me lo paire de le issi , commence progar li ; mes el repondent dis ai seo paire : Vête yo servo a tuper tant! an e unquc non tr iipassey lo teo commandament, e unque non dones a mi cabri que yo manjes cum li meo amie ; mes poisque aquest teo filh , lo quai dévore la soa substancia cum las meretrices, es vengu, tu oceies à le vedel gras. Mes el dis à lui : filli! tu sies tota via cum mi, e totas las mias cosas son toas; mes la conventava manjar e alegrar car a([uest teo l'raire era mort e es reviscola; e era perdu e es atroba. _ Dialecte vaudois moderne À REVOIR --- Parler de Torre Pellice Un hom avia dui fill ; é lou pi giouvou di à so paré : Paré, doune-mé la part de l»én que me vén. Et a l'i ha partagià seul bén. li un poc apreu, quant lou fiil pi giouvou ha agù tut rabastà, a se u'é aiu'i fora ent un paisleugn; et lai a l'ha dessipà so bén en vivant ent la desbaucia. F, apreu qu'a l'ha agù tut despendù, una gran faniina é vengùa ente quel pais lai; et al é arestà coun rén dar tout. Aloura a se n'é anà, et a s'é butta à patroun coun un di habitant d'aquel pais, que l'ha manda ent seui poussés per garda li pcurc. E a desirava de rassasiasse de le favé ((ue li peurc maillaven ; ma gnun l'i e ne dounava pâ. Manaman com al é arveiigu à se istéss, al ha dit : Que de rnatinual l'a-y-é à la cà de mé paré, qu'lian de pan fin qu'i volen, et mi meurou de fam ! Me léveréi, et me no vaou peui da mé paré, et l'i diou peui : Paré, haï pecà countra lou ciel et counlra tu ; e siou pà mai dégn d'èssé demanda to fill ; tratte-mé com un de teui manoual. A s'é donnera leva, et al é vengù da so paré; et montré qu'a l'èra encà leugn, so paré l'ha vist, et al é istà toucà de coumpassioun, et courant à el, a s'é tapa à so col, et l'ha basa. Mil lou fill l'i ha dit : Par(, hai [)eca countra lou ciel et devént lu; et sion pA dégn que tu me i\'\(\ to fill. E lou paré di ;'i seui servitoil : l'ourla la pi bella vistiiiienta, el liuUa-l'i-la ; butla-l'i un nnèl nr dé, et do sfnrpf'' ni p(i ; e nienn-mé ci loii vol ç^rass, et raassà-lou, etistenia allègre en iiiingiaiU-loii. Perqué iik' DU qu'où vié-ci , (M'a mort, ma al i' arsuscitù ; a l'ôra perdu, ma al é artrouva. E i se souu butta alii'gramcnt à mingià et béouré. Manaraan lou fill pi veill èra ai chiamp ; et com a se n'entournava et qu'a l'approuciava de la cà, al ha oudù la musioa et lou bal. E al ha demanda un di sorvitoù, et l'i ha spià ro que l'èra. E que servitoù l'i dit: To fran; (' vengù, et to paré a massa lou vèl grass, perqué qu'a l'Iia tourna trouva san et sarv. Ma a s'é butta en coulera , et al ha pà vourgù intrâ ; et so paré qu'é peui sourti lou pjiava d'intrà. .Ma al ha respoundu, et di à so paré: Buca, l'a-y-i' tantiann(juet(!servou, etgiamaïhaïdesoubéïàteui ourdiné ; et pura tu m'has giamai donna un ciabri per istà allègre ensem à méi amis. Ma quant quest-ci, to fill, qu'ha mingià to bén coun de doné de cattiva vita, é vengù, tu l'i has mass.i lou vèl grass. E Ion paré l'i di ; Mé car lîll, tu sié sampré ensem à mi et tui méi bén soun teui. Vantava bén istà allègre, et allegràssé, perqué que questci , to frairé, èra mort, et al é arsuscità; al èra perdu, et a s'é artrouva.'' _ Parler du Queyras Un home avio dui mendics ; lou pu jouve disec à soun paire : Moun paire, douna-me la part de l'haretage que me reven, et lou paire lour faguec lou partage de soun ben. Paou de jours après, lou pu jouve, après aver rejuenh tou ço qu'avio, s'en anec dins un peys estrangier, ben luenh, ente despensec tout soun ben, en desbaouchès. Quant aguec tou despensa, l'arribec uno grando famino dins aquel peys aqui, et coumensec à chéire dins la misèro. Alhouro, anec se bitar à mestre, aco d'un habitant dei luec, que lou mandéc din sa meijoun de campagne, pre l'y gardar li puercs. Aqui, sario esta ben aise de se ramplir lou ventre de ço que li puercs manjavoun, me degun n'in dounavo. A la fin, rentrant en si-même, se disec : Quan li-a-Io de varlets dins la meijoun de moun paire, qu'an de pan en aboundanso et iou (mi) muérou eichi de fam; char que m'en ane et qu'âne troubar moun paire; li dirèi : Moun paire, ai pécha couentro lou ciel et couentro vous et ne siou plus digne d'estre nouma voueste mendic ; tratta-me coumo un de vouestes varlets. Alhouro , partec et venguec troubar soun paire. Quant éro enca ben luenh, soun paire lou veiguec et, toucha de compassioun, courrec li sautar ei couel et lou beijec. Alhouro, lou paire disec à ses varlets : Ana querre sa pu jorio robo et bita-la-li : bita-li uno viro ei dé et de cebatès à li pès ; mena deco lou vel gras et tua-lou : mangen et fasen nocès, precèque moun mendic aqui éro mouert et es ressucita ; éro perdu et es trouba. Coumencéroun dounco de far nocés. _ Parler d'Embrun À REVOIR Un certain home avio dous garsouns. Lou cadet dous dons disec ou père : < Père, doima-me la portioun don hen que me reven. Lou père partagée lou ben, é pauc de jourchs après, lou garsoun cadet, après aver tout rasseimbla, partec par un pais eslounia, ounte dissipée soun ben en fasent boueno chiero. Après qu'aguec tout counsouma, l'y aguec uno grosso famino din aqueou pais è coumeincec à aver fam. Alors s'en anec se mettre à mestre chez un habitant d'aqaeou pais, que lou mandée din soun doumène par gardar lous paercs. Ourio ben vougu se ramplir lou ventre de las pelalios que lous puercs manjavoun ; mé degun n'in dounavo. Quan reveinguec a èou-mème, disec : L'y a forço varletchs din la meisoun de moun père que manjoun de pan à lour saoule è iou muérou eici de fam ; me levarei et anarei troubar moun père, li direi : « Père, ai pécha couentro lou ciel è devan vous ; siou plus dini d'estre appela vouestre garsoun ; fasé-me couino à un de vouestrés varletchs. -> Se levée è venguec einco de soun p'dVQ. Loa père que lou veiguec de luenc, toucha de coumpassioun, se mette à courre, li saouto ou coual et l'eimbrassec. Lou garsoun li disec : « Père, ai pécha couentro lou ciel è devan vous; siou plus dini d'estre appela vouestre garsoun. » Lou père disec à sous varletchs : « Vite appourta uno robo et habilla-lou, mettè-li uno bagoou dein, de souliés ous pès. Aduzé un véougras, tua-lou, è fasein festin, parce que aqueou miou garsoun éro mouortè es resuscita ; èro pardu è es retrouba.:; R coumeinceroun lou festin. Lou garsoun aîné éro ou champ; quan fouguec veingu et qu'approuchec la meisoun, eintendec la symphouniéo è lou chant. Apelec un dous varletchs è li demandée ce qu'éro aco. Li disec : <' Vouestre frère es arriba è vouestre père a fa tuar un véou gras parce que l'a vistsan etsaouf. -^ L'einé fouguec indinia, voulio pa intrar; lou père sourtec de fouoro et se mettec à lou priar. Lou garsonn respondor à soiin père : L'y a saou pa ([uaiitd'antchs que vous sors ou, incsiou jauiès oscartade vouestres couineiulameiuts, è ni'avo jamès douna uu chabrot par que faguessi festin cmhc mous amis, è (juand moun frère, qu'a manja tout soun beii embe las filliès de mouvaso vito, arribo, fasé tuar un V('ou gras par éou. ' Lou père li respouudec : Moun gars( »iiii, as toujours esta embe iou, è tout ce qu'ai es tiou; mes me ciiau réjouir é far ; festin parce que louu lièrc (|u'éro mouort, reviou ; éro pardu è l'ai retrouba. _ Parler de la vallée de l'Ubaye À REVOIR - Patois de la Condamine l'n bommé avia dous enfans : lou pu juim jouvél a di à soun père (paire): douna-mè la part doou lièu ([ué déou mé revenir. Lou pèi'é lour a (a lou partagi dé soun bèn. l'aou dé jcuirs après, lou pu jouiné d'aquéous dous enfans, ayent ramassa tout (-0 que avia, s'(s innana (s'iimané) vouyagear dius un péis fouarça ésluania, enté a dissipa tout soun bèn en excessès et en désbao .cbias. Après que a agu tout déspénsa, es arriva (arriba) iina granda faniina dins a(|uéou péis ; et a counnuenca à estré (lins l'indigenca. Alors s'é's innana, (H s'és mes ou sor\ici d'un das babitans don p('is, (pié l'a manda à sa maisoun dé campagnia pér l'y gardar lous pouarcs. Kt, a({ui aouria soubèta ramplir soun v('iitr(î (lé ins poNos (|ii( Ions poiuires mant/icinouii, iii<' di-oun ii'iii dounava. Enlin, isti'iit lintra éii èou-inème, s'os ili 'ditch; : Qiiaii l'y a dé servitoiirs à gai^is diiis la maisoiiii dé nioiin père, (|ué an dé pan en ab(jundancia, et iuii muk'I'Ou dé fan eici! Tschaou , laon ! (|iié d'ai|uéoii pas m'innané trouvai' ;ti'oiiliar) nioun père, et (jné 11 disi' : Moun père, ai jiéclia (petcha) couantra looii ciel et eoiiantra vous, siou pus digne d'estré appela vonestré enfant, trala-nit' couma nn das serviteurs que soun à vouestrés gagis. Hs parti dountjua el s'es énvéngu trouvar sonn père. Couma èra éiicara bèn luene, soun père l'a apperçu, et ni a ista toutcha de compassioun, et coiirrent vers èou, s'és jita à soun coual et l'a haisa. f:t soun enfant li a di (ditch) : Moun père, ai pécha couantra loou ciel et couantra vous, et siou pus digne d'estré appela vouestré enfant. Alors lou père a di à sous servitours : Appourta pi'ountanién la pu l)ella roba et lou révéstisse, et mettè-li un annèou oou dé et dé souliars à sous pès ; amena un vèou gras et tua-lou ; lasén liouana tchèra et réjouissèn-sé : parcéquémoun enfant que véici èra mouart et es résuscita; èra perdu et es rétrouva fi étrouba). An coumniença donne à faire granda chèra. Cependant sonn ('inè q lé era as champs et couma vénia et s'approutchava dé méisoun, a entendu lou souan d'as instruméns et lou tapagi d'aquéous ([ué dansavoun. Appela donne un das serviteurs et li a démanda ço qu'èra aco. Lou sérvitour li a respoundu : Es ((ué vonestré frère es révéngu : et vouestré père a tua un vèou gras, parcé([ué l'a rétrouba en bouana santa. Ço que l'ayent fatchia, voulia pa intrar; mè soun père es sourti pér lou priar d'intrar. Aquéou d'eici a prés la paraoula et a di à sonn [)èré : Yés aqui dt\jà tant d'ans que vous siervou, et vous ai jamès désonbéi in rèn dé tout ce que m'avè counimanda, cependant m'avèjaiuès dounna un tschabret (cabri) pér mé divertir émé mous amis. Mè pa pu lèon que vouestré aontré enfant, que a mangea soun bèn émé dé frémas pérduas, es révéngu, avè tua pér èou un vèou gras. Lou père li a di : Moun enfant, sias toujours émé iou et tout ço que ai es tiou. Mé tschiaria bèn faire un festin, et nous réjouir, parce que toun fraïre, que véici, èra mouart et es résuscita; èra perdu et es rétrouva (rétrouba).'' _ Parler de Gap _ Catalan Version moderne Un home tenia dos fills. Un dia, el més jove digué al pare: -Pare, dóna'm la part de l'herència que em toca. Ell els va repartir els béns. Al cap d'uns quants dies, el més jove va vendre's tot el que tenia i se'n va anar amb els diners en un país llunyà. Un cop allí, dilapidà la seva fortuna portant una vida dissoluta. Quan s'ho hagué malgastat tot, vingué una gran fam en aquell país i començà a passar necessitat.Llavors es va llogar a un propietari d'aquell país, que l'envià als seus camps a pasturar porcs. Tenia ganes d'atipar-se de les garrofes que menjaven els porcs, però ningú no li'n donava. Llavors reflexionà i es digué: "Quants jornalers del meu pare tenen pa de sobres i jo aquí m'estic morint de fam! Aniré a trobar el meu pare i li diré: Pare, he pecat contra el cel i contra tu. Ja no mereixo que em diguin fill teu; tracta'm com un dels teus jornalers." I se n'anà a trobar el seu pare. Encara era lluny, que el seu pare el veié i es commogué, corregué a tirar-se-li al coll i el besà. El fill li digué: -Pare, he pecat contra el cel i contra tu. Ja no mereixo que em diguin fill teu. Però el pare digué als seus criats: -De pressa, porteu el vestit millor i poseu-l'hi, poseu-li també l'anell i les sandàlies, porteu el vedell gras i mateu-lo, mengem i celebrem-ho, perquè aquest fill meu era mort i ha tornat a la vida, estava perdut i l'hem retrobat. I es posaren a celebrar-ho. Mentrestant, el fill gran era al camp. Quan, de tornada, s'acostava a la casa, va sentir músiques i balls i cridà un dels criats per preguntar-li què era allò. Ell li digué: -El teu germà ha tornat. El teu pare l'ha retrobat en bona salut i ha fet matar el vedell gras. El germà gran s'indignà i no volia entrar. Llavors el seu pare va sortir i el pregava. Però ell li respongué: -Fa molts anys que et serveixo sense desobeir mai ni un de sol dels teus manaments, i tu encara no m'has donat un cabrit per a fer festa amb els meus amics. En canvi, quan ha tornat aquest fill teu després de consumir els teus béns amb prostitutes, has fet matar el vedell gras. El pare li contestà: -Fill, tu sempre ets amb mi, i tot el que és meu és teu. Però calia celebrar-ho i alegrar-se, perquè aquest germà teu era mort i ha tornat a la vida, estava perdut i l'hem retrobat. _ Péninsule ibérique Aragonais À RECHERCHER _ Espagnol Un hombre tenía dos hijos; y el menor de ellos dijo al padre: "Padre, dame la parte de la herencia que me corresponde." Y él les repartió la herencia. Pocos días después el hijo menor lo reunió todo y se marchó a un país lejano donde malgastó su herencia viviendo como un libertino. «Cuando hubo gastado todo, sobrevino un hambre extrema en aquel país, y comenzó a pasar necesidad. Entonces, fue y se ajustó con uno de los ciudadanos de aquel país, que le envió a sus fincas a apacentar puercos. Y deseaba llenar su vientre con las algarrobas que comían los puercos, pero nadie se las daba. Y entrando en sí mismo, dijo: "¡Cuántos jornaleros de mi padre tienen pan en abundancia, mientras que yo aquí me muero de hambre! Me levantaré, iré a mi padre y le diré: Padre, pequé contra el cielo y ante ti. Ya no merezco ser llamado hijo tuyo, trátame como a uno de tus jornaleros." Y, levantándose, partió hacia su padre. «Estando él todavía lejos, le vio su padre y, conmovido, corrió, se echó a su cuello y le besó efusivamente. El hijo le dijo: "Padre, pequé contra el cielo y ante ti; ya no merezco ser llamado hijo tuyo." Pero el padre dijo a sus siervos: "Traed aprisa el mejor vestido y vestidle, ponedle un anillo en su mano y unas sandalias en los pies. Traed el novillo cebado, matadlo, y comamos y celebremos una fiesta, porque este hijo mío estaba muerto y ha vuelto a la vida; estaba perdido y ha sido hallado". Y comenzaron la fiesta. Su hijo mayor estaba en el campo y, al volver, cuando se acercó a la casa, oyó la música y las danzas; y llamando a uno de los criados, le preguntó qué era aquello. Él le dijo: "Ha vuelto tu hermano y tu padre ha matado el novillo cebado, porque le ha recobrado sano." El se irritó y no quería entrar. Salió su padre, y le suplicaba. Pero él replicó a su padre: "Hace tantos años que te sirvo, y jamás dejé de cumplir una orden tuya, pero nunca me has dado un cabrito para tener una fiesta con mis amigos; ¡ahora que ha venido ese hijo tuyo, que ha devorado tu herencia con prostitutas, has matado para él el novillo cebado!" Pero él le dijo: "Hijo, tú siempre estás conmigo, y todo lo mío es tuyo; pero convenía celebrar una fiesta y alegrarse, porque este hermano tuyo estaba muerto, y ha vuelto a la vida; estaba perdido, y ha sido hallado." _ Asturo-léonais À RECHERCHER _ Galicien À RECHERCHER _ Portugais Um homem tinha dois filhos. Disse o mais moço a seu pai: Meu pai, dá-me a parte dos bens que me toca. Ele repartiu os seus haveres entre ambos. Poucos dias depois o filho mais moço, ajuntando tudo o que era seu, partiu para um país longínquo, e lá dissipou todos os seus bens, vivendo dissolutamente. Depois de ter consumido tudo, sobreveio àquele país uma grande fome, e ele começou a passar necessidades.Foi encostar-se a um dos cidadãos daquele país, e este o mandou para os seus campos guardar porcos. Ali desejava ele fartar-se das alfarrobas que os porcos comiam, mas ninguém lhas dava. Caindo, porém, em si, disse: Quantos operários de meu pai têm pão com fartura, e eu aqui estou morrendo de fome! Levantar-me-ei, irei a meu pai e dir-lhe-ei: Pai, pequei contra o céu e diante de ti: já não sou digno de ser chamado teu filho; trata-me como um dos teus diaristas. Levantando-se, foi para seu pai. Estando ele ainda longe, seu pai viu-o e teve compaixão dele e, correndo, o abraçou e beijou. Disse-lhe o filho: Pai, pequei contra o céu e diante de ti; já não sou digno de ser chamado teu filho. O pai, porém, disse aos seus servos: Trazei-me depressa a melhor roupa e vesti-lha, e ponde-lhe um anel no dedo e sandálias nos pés; trazei também o novilho cevado, matai-o, comamos e regozijemo-nos, porque este meu filho era morto e reviveu, estava perdido e se achou.E começaram a regozijar-se. Seu filho mais velho estava no campo; quando voltou e foi chegando à casa, ouviu a música e a dança: e chamando um dos criados, perguntou-lhe que era aquilo. Este lhe respondeu: chegou teu irmão, e teu pai mandou matar o novilho cevado, porque o recuperou com saúde. Ele se indignou, e não queria entrar; e saindo seu pai, procurava conciliá-lo. Mas ele respondeu a seu pai: Há tantos anos que te sirvo, sem jamais transgredir uma ordem tua, e nunca me deste um cabrito para eu me regozijar com os meus amigos; mas quando veio este teu filho, que gastou os teus bens com meretrizes, tu mandaste matar para ele o novilho cevado. Replicou-lhe o pai: Filho, tu sempre estás comigo, e tudo o que é meu é teu; entretanto cumpria regozijarmo-nos e alegrarmo-nos, porque este teu irmão era morto e reviveu, estava perdido e se achou. _ Basque À RECHERCHER _ Zlang! ~ 2015